


Jasper In The Bar

by VioletAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyYour pursuit of a certain large gem gets you more than tipsy.A short work, I'll do part 2 if this gets 250 hits.I'm thinking of just posting all my short pieces in the same entry, with each "chapter" being a different bit.
Relationships: Jasper (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Jasper In The Bar

"Jasper, that's my name, now fuck off", says the massive woman slamming down another shot of the hardest stuff in the bar.  
You persist however, you aren't going home alone tonight, you grab a seat next to her and order what she's having, the bartender shoots you a slightly questioning look, and marks up your total on the chalkboard behind them, right next to hers. They place the shot next to you, a soft curious grunt comes from Jasper, and without a second thought after you fail to meet her eyes, you down the shot, and you throat goes up in flames, you cough, but manage to keep yourself composed. You ask the bartender just what the hell was that, the answer? Vodka, 130 proof. This wild haired woman next to you must be the strongest lass in the city to be down this stuff like nothing. But you had a heavy meal before you came here, and order a second shot while your throat still stings.  
"You sure you can handle another one?", Jasper says with a somewhat hollow concern to her voice.  
You assure her you can, and take the vodka down like a champ, it burns less now, thankfully you're getting used to it already. The slightest of smiles cracks onto Jasper's painted lips. The bartender marks your total, you and Jasper are at equal amounts.  
"How about a contest huh? loser pays the tab.", She suggests.  
Determined to get this woman to want you, you accept. You both order a third shot, and down them at the same time, you shiver from the alcohol... but so does she. Fourth round, you're starting to get absolutely slammed, the drink finally hitting you, but you press on and take the fourth before Jasper can drink hers, you force it down, and you feel her warm hand on your back, seems she stopped you from falling out of your seat, she orders a fifth and takes it down easy.  
"Now you, my little drunk bitch, have had enough."  
You agree with slurred words, and pay up. Jasper makes sure the amount is right, and carries you to her car. Looks like you aren't going home tonight at all.


End file.
